dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Credits
This is a page for more information about the Developers, Artists, and Publishers behind the Dark Parables series. For the specific credits listed for each game, please check out the individual games' pages. Inspiration The inspiration behind the Dark Parables series and the world it creates came from the Fables series of comic books published by Vertigo and running from 2002 to the present. This series combines the characters from a myriad of fables, fairy tales, and legends into one cohesive modern-day world and is also believed to be the inspiration behind the ABC television show, Once Upon a Time. There was also inspiration from the game series Mystery Trackers Blue Tea Games Dark Parables was conceived and created by the team at Blue Tea Games, and specifically Steven Zhao. Blue Tea Games were the developers for Curse of Briar Rose, The Exiled Prince, Rise of the Snow Queen, The Red Riding Hood Sisters, The Final Cinderella, Jack and the Sky Kingdom, and Ballad of Rapunzel. Despite statements to the contrary, Ballad of Rapunzel was the final game developed by Blue Tea Games for the Dark Parables series. They did not play an active role in the development of The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. They also released two spin-off games, Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper and Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Both of these games seemed poised to be spin-off series in the Dark Parables universe (or a parallel universe like it), but neither game ever received a sequel and both remain stand-alone games. Blue Tea Games decided to change its focus from casual desktop games to mobile gaming. In time, they made the decision to drop desktop games entirely - and with them, the Dark Parables series. Eipix Entertainment When Blue Tea Games moved from desktop gaming to exclusively focus on mobile games, Eipix Entertainment stepped up and took on the Dark Parables series. Their first release for Dark Parables was The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. Despite Blue Tea Games being credited with co-development of the game by some sources, as well as their logo is present on the game itself, the credits for the game show it was entirely created by Eipix. It's likely that the concept of the game came from Blue Tea Games (as it must have been conceived of before the release of Ballad of Rapunzel, given the teasers in that game), but the game itself was entirely made by Eipix. Fans of the Dark Parables series have mixed opinions about the change in developers. However, the fact remains that Blue Tea Games was finished with the Dark Parables series. Hence, had Eipix not stepped in and taken the series on, the Dark Parables franchise would have ended for good when Blue Tea Games abandoned it. Fans, of course, have a soft spot for the individuals who created the world we love so much - but we also must embrace the individuals who are striving to keep that world alive for us to play in. Big Fish Games The publisher for all installments of the Dark Parables series is Big Fish Games. One of the largest distributors of casual games, Big Fish Games provides both the desktop and mobile (where available) versions of all Dark Parables games. They also provide the Official Strategy Guides and Official Forums for the games. Big Fish Games generally releases a Collector's Edition of each game, which includes the main game, a bonus game, a Strategy Guide and extra content pertaining to the game. Following shortly afterward a Regular Edition is released that contains only the main game and is offered at a discounted price. The Art of Dark Parables Many artists have worked on Dark Parables through the years. We have a page collecting all of the information we can find online about these talented individuals and their other artistic works. Gallery credits cobr.jpg|Curse of Briar Rose credits tep.jpg|The Exiled Prince credits rotsq.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen credits rrhs1.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Page 1 credits rrhs2.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Page 2 credits tfc1.jpg|The Final Cinderella Page 1 credits tfc2.jpg|The Final Cinderella Page 2 credits jatsk1.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom Page 1 credits jatsk2.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom Page 2 credits bor1.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel Page 1 credits bor2.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel Page 2 credits bor3.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel Page 3 credits tlmatpt.jpg|The Little Mermaid (from Video) Dp12-credits-screen.jpg|The Thief and the Tinderbox Dp13-beta-credits.png|Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow RSP_Credits1.jpg|Return of the Salt Princess DP15 credits.png|The Match Girl's Lost Paradise PortraitOfTheStainedPrincess credit screen.jpg|Portrait of the Stained Princess credits fltdp1.jpg|Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper Page 1 credits fltdp2.jpg|Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper Page 2 credits ctcmatcc1.jpg|Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Page 1 credits ctcmatcc2.jpg|Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat Page 2 Category:Reference Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Fabled Legends Category:Cursery Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess